User talk:Hagi-san
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kingory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Hagi-san page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KD2 (Talk) 22:17, July 19, 2010 Thank You for merging, it is greatly appreciated. :) No Problem Take your time, dont worry about the wiki just heal. KD2 19:20, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Leaderboard I was wondering what you think of the leaderboard? KD2 14:03, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Reply lol, i think ur right, now that ur back its gonna be tougher for me to stay on top. Spammers I am quite aware of spammers, and i feel that a behavior like that would be deserving of a block. Do u agree? Featured Article I have thought about featured articles before, but never really initiated it. If you want to put something like that on the main page that would be great. Poll I try to change the poll every week on Wednesday, but i have a tough time coming up with ideas. Do u have any? KD2 14:45, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Great Idea! I didnt even know you could send stuff in to google. Thnx for doing that Another way that we could use to increase our google rating would be to change the URL to kingorywiki.wikia.com, but im not sure it that would help, and it may cause problems with what you already did. Your propably right,I have posted a link to the current URL at my league's forum. It might be a good idea to put it on the Kingory forums to Minor Edits gentle reminder, its encouraged to use the minor edit button when making small edits such as spelling errors KD2 16:11, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Well thats... odd. Well there really isnt anything u can do about it then so i guess, just dont use the minor edit button. Reply: Favicon Im not real concerned about the favicon as it isnt the most critical part, but if you think we need one go ahead and put your old one on KD2 15:13, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Return I have returned from my absence. I stopped playing kingory for a few months and naturally also stopped editing the wiki as a result. I have returned to play again and will try to improve our wiki in any way I can. I was very pleased to find that you have made many improvements, including some very recent ones. Merger Looking through wikia help pages I discovered a page that discuessed merging two wikia communities. The page suggested contacting wikia staff so that the old wikia can be closed and in its place a link connecting it too this wikia can be placed. I dont know if you like this idea or not but the page I am refering to can be found here. If you think this would be a good idea please contact them with the link on that page. I feel that since you are the founder of the other wikia you should be the one to decide. KD2 01:43, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm Back I'm back and ready to edit edit edit! I looked at recent activity and noticed u had been on within the past week. I have stubbled across a slight complication with listing the requirements for each nobility------they aren't the same on facebook servers as they are on .com and gameol servers! Mainpage/Script Saw the summary for your edit to main page, am i doing something wrong with the main page script? Humor As for your humor I did catch on that you were implying it, just didn't want to say that just in case it wasnt intended as humor, didnt want to offend. 19:18, June 10, 2011 (UTC)